Another High School Story
by Avalons' Wish
Summary: What if your best friend became your worst enemy? what if you lost a loved one? What is it like having so much drama in your life you feel so overwhelmed with it. Well its pretty normal for a teenager in high shool
1. Chapter 1

**Probably just a short story to help clear my writers block cause I've been having trouble writing one of my other stories and this idea just won't leave my head so I had to write it…**

**XXX**

Raven stared into her locker irritably, she had forgotten her sweater on her rush to get to school before she was late _again _and right now she was cold. She rubbed her arms and pulled out a book she planned on reading during study hall and placed it in her bag. Strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Richard kissed her neck then brought his mouth closer to her ear, "Bruce isn't going to be home tonight," he whispered quietly. She shut her locker and turned in his arms so she was facing him, "As tempting as that sounds… what about the tests we got to study for tomorrow?" she placed her hands on his chest. "We could still study, and I can give Alfred the night off." She smiled, "Well… let me call my mom and tell her I'm at a friend's house _studying_" he smiled and leaned down planting a kiss on her lips, "Roth, Grayson… what are you doing out here?" they both snapped their heads in the direction of the principals voice. They stared at the principal as he made his way to them, "Why aren't you two in class? The bell rang five minutes ago!" Raven looked around and noticed the hall was empty she sighed and grabbed her bag that was on the floor by her locker. "Sorry sir, lost track of time." Raven replied monotonously. She turned and made her way to her first period, which was on the other side of the school. Richard looked at the principal who shook his head and sighed, "Get to class Richard before I write you up." Richard nodded and made his way down the hall where his class was located; he looked around before opening the door and heading inside his class.

**XXX**

Lunch time came around and Raven was heading to Terra's locker as part of the usual routine the two came up with last year to save time from looking for each other during lunch. Just as she was about to turn the corner that led to the hallway where Terra's locker was located she heard voices she didn't recognize; she quickly stopped in her tracks leaning against the wall she tried to pick up on the conversation that was being said. She tensed up as she heard someone stand behind her but relaxed instantly as she recognized her cousin's voice, "Whatcha doing Rae?" Terra asked quietly as she tried to look over her shoulder into the hallway where the girls were. Raven shrugged, "Just heard some girls gossiping." She waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes. Terra snickered and shook her head, "What do expect from freshmen?"

Raven shook her head and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria, "Yeah they think they are so cool but whatever lets go we still need to meet up with everyone else." Terra nodded and walked along side Raven keeping light conversation. Just as they were going to enter the Terra grabbed her arm and pulled her from the door her eyes filled with excitement, "I think BB is gonna ask me out soon!" Terra whispered happily. "Oh my god Terra that's awesome! But how do you know for sure?" Terra giggled and shrugged, "He keeps trying to ask me something but every time he does, someone always ends up interrupting him and he gets all shy and embarrassed! It's so cute!" Raven laughed and reached for the door handle swinging the door open and walking inside; Terra following inside.

They walked past all the other teens inside the cafeteria to where they usually sit with their other friends. When they got closer they already saw Karen, Victor, and Starfire already sitting at the table waiting. "Hey guys what's up?" Terra asked as she took a sit next to Starfire; Raven sat on the opposite side of Starfire and smiled at her other friends. Karen shrugged "Nothing much Terra just waiting for you guys and the others. Oh but Star here was just about to tell us some news she heard." Raven quirked her eyebrow and turned to face her.

"Oh friends I just found out that I'm going to be the cheer co-captain!" Starfire squealed loudly clasping her hands together happily. Raven smiled at her bubbly friend, "That's awesome star!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster for her friend. It's not that she doesn't like Star or anything; it's just that she's not to fond of cheerleaders since they are such airheads and are super annoying especially one in particular.

"Yo, what's up dudes?" BB asked as he Roy (Speedy) and Garth (Aqualad) took their seats at the table. "Where's Richard?" Raven asked, her eyebrows rose in questioning. The three shrugged and shook their heads, "Have no idea, I thought he was with you to be honest." Roy said. "But wasn't he with you in class right now?" she narrowed her eyes at them. Roy raised his hands in surrender, "He was in class but when the bell rang he literally fled the room."

"And besides Rae… since when are you so… _clingy?_" BB asked with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not _clingy…_ it's just I'm supposed to be going to his house after school and I wanted to know if he wanted to study just chemistry or the rest of the subjects, but if he's not here how am I supposed to ask him?" she replied angry. Beastboy tried to hide from her glare by ducking beneath the table, "I was kidding Rae gosh! You don't have to get all mad!" she huffed and crossed her arms of her chest.

"So… guys where's Jinx and Wally?" Terra asked trying to change the subject. Karen and Victor shrugged and the others looked around trying to see if they could spot them, "Friends look! Over there!" Starfire pointed and they followed her gaze at the two figures walking through the doors to their table. Jinx looked pretty annoyed while Wally seemed normal with a huge smile always plastered on his face. They took their spots next to BB and Terra. "So you're going to Richards's house today?" Garth asked and she nodded her head. "Hey what if all of us meet up to study at Richards house today?" BB asked from underneath the table. "Sure we can meet up at my house around five," Richards's voice sounded from behind Raven. She raised an eyebrow and turned to him their eyes met and he smiled taking a seat next to her and draping an arm around her shoulder casually.

**XXX**

After lunch their group dispersed and headed toward their own classes luckily for Raven she had a couple of her friends and her boyfriend for history. Walking next to Richard with their hands laced together she was listening as Aqualad and Bee told her about what happened in chemistry earlier that day.

"Well Kitten wasn't listening to the teacher when she said to tie her hair up for the lab because she was too busy _trying _to flirt Jason-"

"Wait why was she trying to flirt with Jason?" Raven cut in, "He is so annoying and cocky and thinks he's better than everyone else." Karen shrugged continuing with her story, "Well he is like one of the hottest guy in the class so Kitten and her usual self was probably just looking for another hook up and anyways she flipped her hair over her shoulder but of course she wasn't paying attention because the Bunsen burner was lit and her hair caught on fire!"

Both she and Richard stared at Karen with eyes wide and mouths hanging open, "Wow… what happened after that?" Richard asked. "Poor girl, she was crying but the teacher dragged her to that safety shower and she got soaked." Karen snickered.

The small group walked into class and took their spots in the back of the class next to each other, "What happened to Kitten after that?" Raven asked. "She had to go to the office and call for a change of clothes." Karen sighed as she took out some papers and started writing the notes on the board. Raven followed suit, "As much as I dislike her, I do feel kind of bad." She whispered.

Aqualad shook his head, "I don't, and the girl deserved it. She was acting like a whore and usually bad stuff happens to whores." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "Come on, maybe she wanted a boyfriend. I mean… every girl wants a boyfriend. Maybe some more than others…" Karen turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Girl… since when do _you _ defend Kitten?"

Raven sighed and shrugged ignoring the question. She looked through her bag and pulled out her homework that was due today and handed it to the teacher as he passed by. "I don't… but… it's just that it doesn't seem like you guys to stoop to her level by calling other people names."

"Rae, you do know that Kitten and her friends call you a whore. They spread rumors about you." She gasped and turned to Karen, "She says that about me? That little bitch!" Karen nodded. Raven shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest listening to the teacher droned on and on about the Gettysburg Address. She didn't feel like talking anymore so she turned away from her friends and _tried _to pay attention to the teacher. After what felt like an eternity to her the bell finally rang, signaling the end of that class.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and made her way out of the classroom with her friends. 'Only a few more periods' she thought to herself as Richard wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips; she pulled away and murmured a quick goodbye as she walked into her next class

**XXX**

When the bell finally rung to dismiss them from their last class of the day, Raven was walking down the hall to go outside to the parking lot where Richard parked his car; she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Terra telling her she will meet her at Richards later. She didn't wait for a reply as she walked outside of the school and walked to where she knew Richard's car was. Opening the car door, she slid herself into the passenger's seat and smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled at her his eyes glinting mischievously in the afternoon sunlight. An excited shiver ran through her body as he pulled out of the parking lot into the busy streets of Gotham.

**XXX**

"What time are the others going to be here?" Raven asked as they stepped into the mansion. Richard shrugged grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. "I already called and gave Alfred the night off, so that means we're going to have to order pizza or something." Raven smiled lightly as she spotted his bedroom door. Her heart pounded against her chest pretty fast and she started getting excited as they got closer. He led her in and she dropped her bag on his floor; she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He smirked lightly bringing his lips to hers. She felt him push her against the door and she let out an excited growl, his grip tightened on her waist as the kiss got more heated and deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her hips against his enjoying the sound of him moaning against her lips. His fingers worked their way under her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. She felt herself being carried to the bed and placed on it as he took his shirt off. She propped herself on her elbows and watched as he worked on pulling her jeans off and then his. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck lightly.

_Ding-Dong!_

Richard pulled away and stared at his door debating on going downstairs and opening the door or ignore it and continue what he was doing. He choose the latter as he felt her tracing his jaw with her finger, "Ignore it Richard, I'm sure whoever it is will go away," she murmured quietly turning his face back to her while wrapping her legs once again around his waist. He smiled at her and brought his lips back to hers.

_Ding-Dong! Bang! Bang! Bang! "Richard I know you're in there, I see your car out front!" _Victor's voice booms throughout the house. Raven sighed and sat up, "I thought you told them to come around 5:30… its barely 4:20," she huffed quite annoyed.

Richard got off the bed and pulled his pants back on and tossed her jeans to her, and then he opened his door and made his way back down. She grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it on and followed him out.

"Dude, Victor I told you to come…" he stopped as he saw his best friends face filled with worry. Raven looked over his shoulder and instantly felt something was wrong. "There was a shooting and Terra got shot…" Raven felt her blood run cold as soon as those words were out of his mouth.

**XXX**

**So what do you guys think so far? Like? Hate? Review please and tell me if I should continue… oh and happy patriots day, I cant believe it's been eleven years since that day. I pray for those who lost family members. Love you guys! Bye! Muah… :***


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

Terra felt a buzzing coming from her pants pocket so she took out her phone and checked her messages. "Hey Terra want to go get some coffee downtown?" BB asked from behind her.

She turned to him giving him a smile and nodded her head, "Sure, let me just head to my locker and get my things." She looked at her phone again and quickly typed a reply to Ravens text and sent it; she then turned back to her locker and rifled through it until she found the textbook and notes she was looking for. She placed them in her yellow backpack and slung it over her shoulder making sure her locker shut correctly. She turned back to BB and smiled. "Hey want to hear a joke?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. She knew she couldn't say no but his jokes were so corny, she nodded her head and they both walked down the hall.

"What kind of tree grows out from a hand?" he asked happily as she rubbed her chin deep in thought. After a minute or so, she shrugged and turned back to him, "I don't know." "A PALM tree!" his laugh bounced off the walls of the empty hall. She shook her head a bit and giggled lightly noticing how his eyes lit up when she did that.

"Okay, okay, I got another one! How do you make a tissue dance?"He asked while watching her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to finish the joke. He looked at her for a moment, "Put a little boogey into it!" he covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter. She smile at him and turned away, "Your too funny BB, too funny."

"You think I'm funny?" he asked with a huge smile. She nodded her head as she pushed open the door of the school and stepped outside. Of course BB didn't have a car so they had to walk all the way to the little shop in downtown and then to Richard's, she's done it before but it was kind of hot and humid. And she didn't really feel like walking.

**XXX**

They arrived at a little coffee shop downtown in less than a half hour. A little bell rang as they stepped into the warm shop. The smell of coffee and warm baked goods assaulted their noses as they waited for their eyes to adjust to the lighting. They both walked to a small table at the back of the shop and took a seat near the window.

A small petite woman with red curly hair tied up in a high ponytail came over to their table with a notepad and pen. She smiled warmly at them and flipped to a blank page on her notepad, "Hi my name Katrina and I'll be your server today," she said with a southern tang."Um I would like an iced latte and a pumpkin pie please." Terra said as she closed the menu that was on the table and placed it back in its holder. BB flipped through the pages a few times and then looked up at Katrina and smiled, "I would like just a pumpkin pie please." Katrina nodded her head, "Okay give me a couple of minutes and I'll bring you your pies."

After the server left Terra turned to BB and whispered so only he can hear, "It's pretty strange the shop is this empty today." He looked around and shrugged, the sun that filtered through the window bounced of his golden hair and he turned his emerald green eyes to hers and replied in a quiet voice also, "Maybe it's just a slow day?" Terra shook her head, she opened her mouth but shut it as she saw Katrina coming towards them with theirs pies and her latte.

"Here you are guys, enjoy." She placed them on the table and walked back behind the counter so she can continue counting the money from the register.

"No BB, you don't understand, this place is ALWAYS filled. Whenever me and Rae come after school or during the weekends, there is always a waiting line for a spot." "There must be something going on we haven't heard about, probably not a big deal." She shrugged and cut a piece of pie and placed it in her mouth, "I guess you're right, but I'm gonna ask Katrina." He shrugged and nodded his head, "Alright I'll wait for you here." She nodded as she stood up and made her way to where Katrina was.

"You need anything dear?" she asked kindly without looking up. Terra shook her head but then realized that she probably didn't see her so she asked, "Where's everybody at?" Katrina shrugged. "From what I've heard, there's a carnival here for the rest of the week but it's all the way across town. It's the biggest one we've had here in Gotham so I'm guessing that's where everyone is," she said as she counted the last of the one's and placed them back in the register. "Is it for free?" Terra asked with a smile. Katrina shrugged and pulled out the change and started counting them, "I haven't heard anything about it sweetheart, I just know it's in town till Sunday night." "Okay thank you." Terra replied and walked back to where BB was sitting.

"So what did she tell you?" BB asked as she sat back down on the seat across from him.

She smiled and looked out the window, "There's a big carnival here in Gotham but it's all the way across town."

"And you want to go?"

She nodded her head, "I've only been to one with Rae and that was when we were kids and before my parents were gone." He nodded his head in understanding, "How about we go right now?" he asked.

She frowned and shook her head, "We can't because we're going to Richards remember?" "So? We can just text him and tell him next time we'll go over."

"Katrina said it will be here til Sunday. Maybe tomorrow, since it Friday, we can all go as a group?" he flashed a smile at her, "That's a good idea! We can talk about it later when we get there." He glanced at his watch while pulling out his wallet and placing a couple of bills on the table.

"Come on, we've got a long way to go and its almost time for us to meet them at his house." They both stood up and made their way to the door.

There was a thunderstorm scheduled for tonight and as they were leaving the shop they noticed the dark grey clouds covering the sky. "It got dark very fast." Terra commented as a breeze blew through her hair. BB nodded his head as they walked past dark alleys.

"Did you hear that?" Terra whispered as she stopped in front of the next alley they past.

BB shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets while he kept walking, "Probably just rats or an animal looking for food." Terra shook her head and took a step into the alley. BB looked over his shoulder and stopped, "Terra don't go in there, its dark and we don't know what's lurking in the shadows."

"But I heard something… I know I did," she mumbled as she walked deeper into the darkness.

Halfway into the alley and she couldn't really see anything. The building shut out any light that filled the sky. She past a large trashcan that was filled to the top with garbage and a horrible smell filled the still air. She wrinkled her nose and continued forward as she strained her ears to listen for any more sounds. As she got closer to what must be the end of the alley she heard low talking and laughing. She hid behind a trashcan and peered over the lid. She could make out a few outlines of some people and large bags. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward as one of the guys opened the bag and pulled some money out. "We did good guys," a guy replied and placed the money in the bag.

"Terra let's get out of here." BB whispered into her ear making her jump and knock over the trash can she was hiding behind. The talking stopped and she turned and glared at BB and slowly tried to back out of the alley.

"Now where do you guys think you're going?" a voice sounded from behind them. Terra and BB both froze and looked over their shoulders at the larger man staring at them. "N-nothing, we were j-just leaving." BB stammered and glanced at her.

"What where you doing here in the first place?" Terra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the guy, "Last time I checked this was a free country."

"Ter-" BB began but stopped short as he saw the guy reach into his jacket. Terra took a step back and watched as he pulled his arm out and in his hand was a silver pistol.

He raised it up and aimed it at her. She took another step back and watched in what felt like slow motion as he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew towards her, embedding in her stomach. The shot echoing in the night as the group of guys ran past her and BB. She faintly heard her name being called as she stared at her shirt where a spot of blood was quickly spreading. She fell to her knees as she pulled her shirt above her stomach and stared at the small hole that was spilling blood; she looked over at BB who quickly got over his shock and rushed towards her. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it to her stomach to quench the bleeding.

She felt pain shoot throughout her body.

Her vision was getting fuzzy and it was getting hard to focus on what BB was saying.

He was telling her not to close her eyes but she couldn't fight it anymore. The pain was overwhelming her and it was getting harder to hold on to reality. This felt like a terrible nightmare to her, one where she can't wake up.

She coughed and reached for his hand and grasped it as he held her in his arms. He was saying something she couldn't make out.

She coughed once more and then fell into blackness…

**XXX**

**I apologize for the late update! D: but I WILL make it up by updating the next chapter faster okay? **

**This was explaining what happened to Terra, I had rewritten this so many times and still I'm not happy with it:/ but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I just finished it as best I could.**

**Okay so how was this chapter? Like? Hate? Is it too short? And do you guys think I rush this story too much? I kind of feel like I rush it a bit, but tell me what you think. I would love some constructive criticism so please review and tell me!**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX**

Raven felt her blood turn could as her heart pounded a mile a minute in her chest. She shook her head and looked from Victor to Richard and back to Victor not really wanting to believe what she is hearing, "H-How?" she stuttered. Victor sighed and looked at the ground shaking his head, "I don't know Rae, BB called and only told me that she got shot and she is in the hospital." Raven stared at him for a moment before she tugged at Richards arm and pulled him out of the house toward his car, "Let's go Richard… I need to be there with her." He nodded and started the car as he got in.

She felt around for her phone in her pockets and pulled it out of her back pocket and flipped it open as she stared at the message that filled the screen, _'Okay Rae I'll see you later! Me and BB are going downtown for some coffee, bye!' _She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and shut her phone quickly. "How much longer until we get there?" she asked quietly as she stared out the window at the passing streets and buildings. "A couple of minutes," he said quietly. She bit her lip and tugged at the shirt she was wearing.

"You should have put your shirt on before we left or else people are going to be thinking the wrong idea." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Your wearing my shirt and it's not like you gave me time to go back upstairs to get a shirt." He pointed out. She bit her lip and stayed quiet. She was mad and really sad. She was already blaming herself for not being there with Terra. "It's not your fault Rae…" he whispered quietly. She shook her head and placed her head in her hands as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"I hope she is okay… I can't live without her Richard." She mumbled hoarsely.

He stroked her hair softly and whispered in a soothing voice, "Don't worry… I know she's going to make it because she's strong and she definitely won't leave you and your mom behind."

He pulled the car to a stop, shifting the gear to park, and then pulled Raven into a hug. He played with her hair as she cried on his shoulder. "We're here already… whenever you're ready we can get down and you can go see her," he whispered into her ear quietly. She pulled away and nodded her head as she tried to compose herself. "Come on lets go," she said quietly. He opened the door and helped her out of the car. She smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

"Wait… let me just get something." Richard said as he opened the backdoor and pulled out a bag from under the seat. She raised her eyebrow in question as he opened the bag and pulled out a shirt. "You carry a bag with clothes with you?" she asked curiously.

"Bruce always says to expect the unexpected," He said as he pulled the shirt on and shoved the bag back under the seat and closed the car door, "come on lets go."

They walked into the hospital and noticed it was a pretty busy day. People in the waiting room were crying, some coughing, and others appeared pretty normal. She walked past all the people crowding the entrance and ran to the reception desk, where a lady with curly black hair and large glasses was sitting. The lady looked up and folded her hands on the desk and asked, "How may I assist you?"

"I'm looking for a Terra… Terra Markov." Raven bit her lip and shifted on her feet as the lady picked up a clipboard and flipped through the pile of papers.

"Because of her condition only if you're immediate family you cant go see her right now." The curly haired lady said as she set the clipboard down and looked up at her. "She's my sister." Raven said. The lady looked between her and Richard and asked, "Are you both related?" Richard rubbed the back of his head and shook his head, "well in that case, sir you are going to need to wait in the waiting room."

Richard nodded his head and squeezed Raven's hand before turning and making his way to the crowded waiting room. "The lady pointed to an elevator, "Third floor, room number 318, right wing." Raven nodded and walked to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited for the doors to open and let her in.

318. Raven stared at the bold numbers on the door and hesitated on going in. She could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor from the other side of the door and sighed. Taking a breath she reached out for the handle and opened the door slowly. The smell of disinfectant assaulted her nose and she squinted her eyes against the dim light in the room. Walking slowly to the bed in the center of the room she felt her chest tighten and the tears on the verge of falling from her eyes again.

When she reached the bed she felt herself relax as she watched her best friend/sister sleeping peacefully. She was scared that she was going to see something a whole lot worse but from the looks of it Terra was looking like she was just taking a nap or something. Raven sat on the chair next to the bed and held Terra's hand. She rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time, she prayed.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knows, there is someone shaking her shoulder to wake up. Her eyes snap open and she looked up at the nurse looking down out her with a gentle smile, "Come on its time to go… visiting hours are up and you're going to have to come back tomorrow." She said. Raven nodded and stood up as she stretched her tired muscles. She squeezed Terra's hand and then followed the nurse out of the room to the elevator and then to the waiting room. She smiled when she saw Richard was still waiting for her in the now empty waiting room. He stood up when he saw her come in and made his way towards her. "How is she?" he asked. She smiled and gave him a hug, "she doesn't look bad but I couldn't tell that much cause she wasn't awake when I went in the room," she replied.

"How long was I gone?" she asked. He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Oh you know, just a couple of hours." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thanks for waiting for me." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey do you want me to take you home right now?" he asked. She nodded and walked beside him as they both walked out of the hospital.

**XXX**

**A/N: wow I know it took me a while to update… I had one of those days where I had the thing written down but I just did not feel like typing it out. I got lazy :/ haha oops. I'm sorry… I would have waited longer but **_**XAngelWithoutWingsX **_**convinced me to update by threatening to murder me with a banana it made me laugh so I pulled out my journal and started typing the chapter as fast as I can.**

**It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with Terra and I think I have an idea on what's going to happen to her but I'm not too sure yet, I might change my mind or something. If anyone has any ideas they want to share I might consider putting it in the story, so if you got any, please share. It would be fun haha c:**

**Also sorry for the length, the next one I'm planning on making really long for you guys since you stuck with me through this. Until next time! Bye! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving 3 much love to everyone who still reads my stories and reviews them, I love you guys! I have been working everyday to get this chapter up on Thanksgiving so I hope you like it (: **

**XXX**

_She was running. She was running on pure adrenaline. Clouds rumbled in the sky above. Tiny rain drops splattered on the ground as she ran past empty buildings. A pain kept shooting throughout her body with every step she took. She didn't know who she was running from but she knew she had to get away as fast as she can. It was getting harder to breath as the cold air stung at her lungs with each breath she took. She blinked back tears as she tripped and fell on her side. Her body skid to stop and her head banged on the cold hard concrete floor. She felt numb. Cuts and bruises covered her body and every move she made sent an aching pain through her. Blood trickled out of a cut on her forehead from the impact of the ground and it dropped in large drops._

_ "You can't keep running from me." A cold voice said from where she came from. His soft footfalls on the ground rang in her ears as they approached her._

_ "Leave me… alone…" she croaked out. She slowly pulled herself to her hands and knees and tried crawling away from the person that was advancing on her._

_ An evil laugh filled her ears as his shadow fell on her fallen form, he bent down and touched her hair that was filled with blood and sweat and yanked her head upwards to meet her gaze at eye level. She yelped in pain and struggled to pull free from his grasp. She stared into his cold unblinking eyes and let out a blood curling screen as he reached for something behind his back._

_ "Now why would I do that… Terra?"_

Terra shot up from the hospital bed, and instantly regretted it as a pain shot up from her abdomen. Sweat beading her forehead and her body was shaking violently. She placed a hand on the bandaging covering the wound and noticed in the dim light that blood had managed to seep through all the gauze. She let out a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip. She looked around her surroundings and remembered she was in a hospital, not in her comfortable bed at home. Pulling the blanket off her legs, she carefully pulled herself out of her bed and made her way to the door. Halfway to the door she stepped on what felt like a crumpled paper and looked down. Under her foot was a folded paper placed precisely in the middle of her room. She felt like she was being watched as she carefully bent down to pick it up and unfolded it slowly. She walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it a bit so she can read what is on the paper. Her eyes widened in shock and the nightmare she had came back full force as the paper slipped from her hand and she stumbled out of the room, half running half falling as she tried to get away from that room. Tears blinded her eyes and she felt herself shaking out of fear.

Back in the room the paper floated to the ground and landed by the door, the light from the hallway landed on the paper and a man that was standing in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows, stepped over the paper and walked out of the room. A slight chuckle escaped his lips and a sinister grin spread on his face as he made his way out of the hospital into the cold night. "I'll be coming for you Terra," the man repeated what the paper said as he disappeared into the dark night.

Terra stumbled on her feet and landed on her side where her wound was and cried out in pain as she pulled herself to her hands and knees and looked around the hall for someone that could help her. A couple nurses that got out from an elevator nearby saw her and ran over to her.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" one of the nurses asked her and helped her back to her feet.

"He-He's coming to get me!" Terra sobbed. The nurses exchanged a couple of worried glances, "Who's going to get you?" they asked.

Terra looked down the hall she came from with a faraway look in her eyes, "I don't know!" she looked at them with her lips trembling, "The man from my nightmare," she whispered.

The nurses looked at one another then finally noticing her wound need to be taking care of, shook their heads at her and led her onto a nearby wheelchair, "Nobody is coming to get you; your body is just stressed from recovering from a wound and is imaging things." The nurses reassured her. One of them went into a room down the hall as the first one that was talking with her pushed her in the wheelchair towards that room.

After a couple minutes of re-stitching her wound and applying new bandages did she find herself being led back to her room on the second floor. Earlier that day she had moved from the ICU into a room on the second floor to recover. "There's a paper on the floor," Terra told the nurse when they walked into her room. After laying Terra back on the bed did the nurse search the room for a 'paper' but couldn't find any. "There's nothing here Ms. Markov," the nurse said as she walked up to the IV unit and poured a clear liquid inside, "that's to help the pain go away."

"The paper… was … by the… door…" she mumbled as she drifted off into sleep. The nurse walked out of the room not noticing the single white sheet of paper that had managed to drift under a chair in the room.

**XXX**

"Are you going to school tomorrow Rae?" Richard asked as he pulled up in front of her house. She shook her head and opened the car door, "No… I'm going to go visit Terra at the hospital." He reached over and grabbed her hand and then brought it to his lips and planted a kiss on it, "I'll pick you up at the hospital tomorrow after school." She smiled and nodded her head as she pulled her hand away slowly and then got out of the car. Closing the door she made her way up her driveway to her house. She turned and gave her boyfriend a wave before unlocking the door and walking inside.

"Where were you Raven?" a voice came from her mom's bedroom as she walked to the room and peered inside the darkness.

"At the hospital with Terra…" she replied nonchalantly. Her mother let out a sigh and then a shifted in her covers so she can sit up in bed and turn to where Raven was.

"How is she?" Raven shrugged but after a moment figured her mom couldn't see her in the dark and made her way inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The nurses moved her from the ICU to a recovery room and that she's doing really well… but mom, I keep getting this feeling that something is going to happen to her…" Raven ran a hand through her hair and then rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry… I'm sure she's going to be alright, I promised her mom I would take care of her." Raven sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest feeling sleepy, she closed her eyes as her mom rubbed her back. "Goodnight Raven," her mom whispered as she fell asleep.

XXX

Raven woke up a bit disoriented as light filled the room and illuminated the once dark room; she yawned and stretched her tired limbs as she looked around her mom's room and noticed her mom wasn't in here. Pulling the blanket off her body, she got up off the bed and glanced at her mom's bedside table to check what time it is. The green numbers on the clock read 9:40. She frowned and tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at the paper that rested on the bed next to where she slept. She picked it up and read what it said,

_Dear Raven, _

_I got called into work early this morning and I won't be home til 9 p.m., I left some breakfast on the stove and I'll see you later. Don't forget to get the work for Terra from school. Love you._

Raven sighed and folded the paper; she tossed it back on the bed and walked out of the room towards her room to change into different clothes. She peeled her clothes off as she was walked in her room and grabbed the first thing she saw in the closet, which was some skin tight black skinny jeans, a lavender sleeveless top with a random white cardigan that was tossed on her bed. She tied her hair up into a messy pony tail then headed to the kitchen to eat some of the food her mom left on the stove. After finishing eating, she grabbed her keys and headed to the garage where her motorcycle sat. Richard had gotten it for her birthday last year, it wasn't fancy or anything but usable, and even taught how to ride but she hardly ever used it; he was always giving her rides or her mom would drive her wherever she wanted when she wasn't at work. It was a deathtrap on wheels but she had no other way to get to the hospital that was all the way across town. She grabbed her helmet off the seat and placed it on her head as she opened the garage and straddled the bike; she placed the key into the bike and it purred to life. The next thing she knows, she's speeding out of the garage into the streets of Gotham towards the hospital.

She followed all the traffic laws as she sped down a highway; she was never fond of being pulled over by a cop especially on a motorcycle. The thing she hated about driving was the fact that some people could be jerks on the road especially to motorcyclists, at least twice two different cars didn't want to share the road and they swerved in front of her causing her to slow down and switch lanes. It annoyed the crap out of her, even Richard; there was a time when he was showing her how to use the motorcycle when they almost crashed. She tried to focus on the road as the memory came flooding back.

**~*Flashback*~**

_ Raven tightened her grip around Richards's waist as he picked up speed on the motorcycle; he kept weaving through traffic and making sharp turns left and right. "Richard you're going to get us killed!" she yelled over the wind. She felt him laughing as he slowed down a bit and came to a stop at a traffic light, she relaxed a bit and rest her head on his back and listened as he talked about traffic stops and waiting 10 seconds after a light turns green before going especially at night, and then pick up sped as he traveled down a highway._

_ "You have to be careful with people who don't like sharing the road with other people, including us who drive motorcycles!" he said over the wind. She nodded her head and glanced at the scenery they were passing when she felt them jerk to a side quickly, she looked up in time to see Richard flick some guy of and she chuckled lightly. "Stupid Jerks…" he mumbled._

_ "When you start to drive this, please try not to go to fast." He said. She scoffed and shook her head._

_ "Oh please, you're going to see me speeding down a highway like a crazy woman going over 100 miles an hour," she said sarcastically. She saw him shake his head slightly._

_ "I mean it Rae!" he said back. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and rolled her eyes, "I promise to go slow… okay Richard?"_

_ "How much longer is this lesson? I can feel my arms getting numb and my butt fell asleep like half an hour ago." He chuckled and turned his head to the side a bit, "Don't worry, I'm already heading back to your house… just a couple more blocks." He said over his shoulder._

_ Just as he said that a car drove right in front of them and he had to swerve to the right to avoid hitting that car, but in doing so hit the car that was passing by and caused him to lose control of the motorcycle as it fell to the ground and they went flying in the air. She was scared. Scared for Richard and herself. He didn't have a helmet on because he lent his to her but it didn't fit her so she didn't tie it correctly. It flew off her head and landed far away from her as her body met the ground. Her head banged the ground hard and the air was knocked right out of her as she landed on her stomach. She saw Richard unmoving on the ground a yard away from her and summoned any remaining strength she had left to her hands and knees and crawled over to his body. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed he was still breathing. She held her breath as she saw him stir a bit before his eyes fluttered open and he stared up at her._

_ "I told you some people don't like sharing the road," He mumbled. She gave him a small smile and helped him sit up, "we will definitely be feeling that tomorrow morning." _

_ She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Now is no time for joking around Richard." She mumbled and smacked his arm playfully._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Raven blinked back that memory as she weaved through the traffic almost as expertly as Richard and then took a left downtown to get to the parking lot of the hospital. Finding a close parking spot to the entrance of the hospital was considerably easy since most people were at work or at school; she pulled to stop and pulled the helmet off her and shut the engine off. She placed the kickstand in place and got off the bike and headed inside the hospital as she walked past the reception desks and all the nurses in the hallway and headed to an elevator down the hallway.

She paused outside of Terra's new room and knocked lightly before walking inside and peering around the small room. "Aren't you supposed to be at school right now Rae?" Raven looked at the bed and noticed Terra was sitting up and staring her down with a smirk. Raven chuckled lightly as she walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge, "How are you doing Ter?"

Terra shrugged and looked around, "I'm healing…" she said dully, "but it's so boring waiting here." Raven laughed and shook her head.

"That's what you get for going into a dark alley when BB told you not to-" "How is he?" Terra cut in before Raven could say anymore. Raven shrugged, "I haven't seen him yet… I skipped school so I can stay here with you."

"Does mom know?"

Raven shook her head and smirked, "No… she left a not this morning for me to go get your school work from your teachers today but that can wait til tomorrow."

"A n-note?" Terra's eyes darted around the room and Raven took notice of that. Raven narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded her head slowly, "Yeah… what's going on Terra?"

Terra shook her head, "It's nothing!" she said quickly. Raven sighed, "Terra what's going on? What happened?" Terra bit her lip and looked down at her fingers.

There was a long stretch of silence before Terra finally looked up and sighed, "I don't know if it was part of my nightmare or not, but when I woke up last night I had noticed my bandaging needed to be changed so I got up and headed to the hallway. But before I got to the door I stepped on a paper and bent down to get it, I kind of figured a nurse dropped it when they came in to check on my earlier but nope it wasn't." she took a shaky breath and looked at a wall behind Raven.

"What did it say Terra?"

"It said that I'll be coming for you." Rave looked at her with a frown and looked around. "Where's the note Ter?" Terra shrugged and looked at the door.

"I don't know Rae… I had dropped it when I ran out into the hall; the nurses couldn't find it last night when I told them."

Raven got up and scanned the room, looking behind shelves and under anything that could hide the paper. "There's nothing here Terra." Terra nodded her head, "Yeah… I couldn't find it earlier when I looked for it."

"So how did you get here? Did Richard drop you off?" Terra asked changing the subject. Raven shook her head and held up her keys smiling slightly, "I brought my motorcycle." Terra smiled and laughed a bit, "You know mom doesn't like you using the motorcycle."

Raven nodded her head and glared at her friend, "That's why you're not going to tell her okay?" Terra raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously, "You know… this is perfect blackmail incase I ever need it." Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly, "You're so evil sometime Terra." Terra laughed and glanced at the clock behind her.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Raven shrugged and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall by Terra's bed. "Probably all day…" Terra smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks Rae, it gets pretty boring here without someone to talk to. Did you know that the nurses don't really talk much… they just come in here ask how I'm feeling, check the chart, and then leave." Raven laughed and sat back down on the bed.

They shared small talk throughout the day, losing track of time until the door creaked open, and they both looked at the door, and in walked Richard with a bunch of different balloons and flowers and gift baskets. He dropped the stuff on the floor and looked around the room until he spotted Terra and Raven on the bed staring at him with raised eyebrows. He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "People heard I was coming to see you and they asked me to give you some get well stuff."

He carefully walked over the gifts and made his way over to the bed. "And you came alone?" Raven asked curiously. He laughed and shook his head and pointed to the stuff on the floor, "that's not even half of what people wanted to give you Terra. BB, Victor, Karen, and Starfire are on their way up with the other stuff."

Just as he said that the others made their way into the room with just as much stuff Richard had and stumbled into the room.

"HEY TERRA!" victors voice boomed from behind the gifts, he bent down and carefully placed the stuff on the ground, "How's it going?" Terra smiled, "Its going good." He smiled and nodded at her.

The others did the same thing with the other gifts and rushed to her bed and started asking questions. "Hey Terra I'm going to get going already since you have people to keep you company now." Terra nodded and waved at her. "You staying Richard?"

"Remember I'm giving you a ride… or did you forget?" he asked. She smirked and grabbed her helmet off a chair by the door, "I actually came on my motorcycle." He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled.

They walked out of the door and headed towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, "So I'll leave my car here and we can go on the motorcycle wherever you want." She smiled and looked at him, "As long as you're not driving it." He gasped and placed a hand to his chest as he turned to face her, "Please, I'm the best driver there is," he said in a high pitched girlie voice. She laughed and rolled her eyes as they walked into the empty elevator, "Richard sometimes I think your gay." He smirked and backed her against a wall as the elevator doors shut, one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other brought her face closer to his, "Just because I have a rocking body and is so unbelievably handsome doesn't make me gay." He said as he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled but pushed him away as the elevator doors opened and she walked out, dragging Richard behind her.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked as he grabbed the keys from her hand and walked over to the motorcycle. He got onto the bike and motioned for her to sit on the space behind him; she rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"Surprise me." She whispered into his ear before placing her helmet over her head and wrapping her arms around his waist.

**XXX**

**A/N: wow guys that's the longest chapter have ever written to this date! :o Haha I feel so proud x) but I can't make any promises that the next chapter will be just as long but I will definitely try!**

**Hey guys if you want to read a sad story you should read **_The bird that flew away_** by **_**XAngelWithoutWingsX**_** it's a really good story, and will probably make you cry. It made me cry… and I hope you guys can take the time to read the story, I promise its worth your time!**

**If any of you guys want me to make a shout out to one of your stories tell me and I'll read the story and on the next chapter post it at the end of my chapter. Yeah I think it's a good way to help you guys stories get more reviews x) I mean who doesn't like reviews? I love reviews! They make my day! So until next time! Bye :***


End file.
